


Alternative to Crying

by PantryMonster



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantryMonster/pseuds/PantryMonster
Summary: Got tired of reading fics where Seven is mean and MC just cries about it. So I wrote something different.





	Alternative to Crying

This man had gotten on your very last nerve. You weren't even trying to be romantic toward him anymore, you just wanted him to stop pushing you away but he just kept being unnecessarily harsh and you didn't understand why. This had been going on for two days already. All you had done was take a quick trip to the convenience store so that you'd have enough food to feed the both of you that night, but when you got back and took one look at him you could tell that he was about to chew you out over something petty again.  
“Where were you?” Seven asked, his arms folded and angry eyes staring down at you. It reminded you of the look your mother used to give you when you went out without her permission. You could barely stop yourself from rolling your eyes.  
“At the store. Getting food for us. You know. So we can eat something other than chips and instant noodles?” You curtly replied walking past him to the kitchenette area. He grabbed your wrist and made you face him before you could walk away.  
“You can't just walk out of the apartment like that. You need to tell me when you're leaving, where you're going, and about what time you'll be back,” he said.  
“Oh, please.” You couldn't keep the annoyance out of your voice. “You're not my parent. I don't have to tell you anything. Besides, a 15 minute trip to the store won't hurt anything.”  
At this, he got angrier. He practically threw the wrist he was still holding back at your side.  
“HOW COULD YOU BE SO DUMB?” He yelled. “I am here to make sure you're safe. You don't have a right to leave here without consulting me first. Why are you buying groceries in the first place? You have enough food, and you don't need to make anything for me. I'm fine on my own.”  
“I did it because I care about you enough to make sure you have a decent meal, you asshole!” You spat, your hands balling into fists at your sides.  
“Don't.” He said. “You'd be stupid to care for someone as dangerous as me. You'd be even dumber to care about someone who doesn't care about you.”  
At that, he stiffly turned around and sat back at his laptop. You, on the other hand, we're having a hard time controlling your breathing.  
You didn't like violence. By all means, you tried to avoid it and if you ever found yourself in the position where you had to fight it was because someone else swung first. But Seven had pushed all of your buttons. You gently put the bag of groceries that you never got a chance to put away onto the floor. You turned to look at him scowling at his computer screen. You took a breath and closed the gap between you two in three swift steps and in the same motion, you balled your fist and decked him in the jaw hard enough to knock him and the chair he was sitting in over.  
He scrambled to a sitting position while holding his jaw. His eyes were wide in surprise and his mouth was set in a grimace from the pain.  
“Christ, what was that for?!” He exclaimed.  
“FOR BEING A DUMBASS BITCH, THAT'S WHAT. You think I'm an idiot? Huh? I know you have a dangerous job, and I know we're in a dangerous situation, but if you're here to protect me wouldn't it make more sense to not make me want to run away from you?”  
“You don't understand!” He cried. “ _I_ am the danger! You'd be safer if you kept your distance! So just hate me already! Why are making this so difficult…?” His voice had gotten quieter at that last bit and there were tears in his eyes that you didn't think was from the blossoming bruise on his jaw. You sunk down to your knees to be on his level.  
“Seven, I don't want to hate you. And I don't think I ever could. I hit you so I could knock some sense into you. These past couple of days have been rough because I want to know you. I want to get closer to you despite the risks. I love you more than I fear the risks of being close to you. So please stop pushing me away. It hurts to see you like this.”  
You watched Seven's face as you said that and saw how quickly more tears gathered in his eyes. His lower lip began to tremble. Once you finished your spiel, he was no longer able to hold the tears back and he sobbed into his hands. You crawled over to him and got on your knees so that his head was level with your chest.  
“I-i'm so sorry..” he half mumbled, half sobbed. “I didn't mean what I said. I do care about you. I care about you so much it hurts. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…”  
“Shhhh.” You cradled his head against your chest. “I know. I know.”  
You both stayed like that for a very long time. Eventually he sat back up, wiped the remaining moisture from his eyes and apologized to you for the giant wet spot he left on your shirt. He helped you up off the floor, and for the first time since his arrival, he smiled at you. And you smiled back.  
“Where did you learn to punch like that?” He asked, slightly in awe of you.  
“I, uh, may or may not have been a rowdy kid who would do anything to protect people I love. And I may or may not have been involved with multiple different fights during school”  
“Now, come on,” you said “let's get you an ice pack for your jaw and while we're at it I can start dinner. That is unless you want another knuckle sandwich for dinner?” You raised your fist at him playfully. He almost flinched before saying “No, no! Food is fine! Everything you do for me is great!”  
You both laughed and you felt as if you'd finally gotten through to him. If you had known that all it took was a punch to the face, you would've done that sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to call him Sayoung, but I couldn't remember if we knew his name at that point and I wrote this at 2am so I really didn't feel like checking. Wrote this on my phone so if there's typos I'm so sorry. Also this is my first one shot yay!


End file.
